halohubfandomcom-20200215-history
Kara-B054
Kara-B054 was a Spartan-III from Beta Company. She was in the UNSC Army and was a Spartan Commando. She fought the Covenant in countless battles. She was also part of Commando Dispatch 46. She has an AI named Hera in her armor. Hera increases her situational awareness and helps her in hand-to-hand combat. Personality Despite being the youngest and smallest of the team, Kara was tough. After joining Commando Dispatch 46, she noticeably matured and became a respectable soldier. Often she simply sits down somewhere and has been noted to "blend in" with her surroundings sometimes. As a joke, she often sneaks up on her friends. Damien-A263, Anika-A284, and the rest of Commando Dispatch 46 are some of the only ones who can spot her. History Kara was born on January 25th, 2533. She entered the Spartan-III Beta Company in 2539, at age 6. She met Matt-A137 on his way to the [[UNSC Morning Always Comes|UNSC Morning Always Comes]]. Matt talked to her a bit, and inspired her to be like him. In 2540, Julia beat Ian-A210 in a training exercise. Out of anger, Ian shot Julia the next day during a capture the flag simulation, using a real M6. Kara and the others did not know what happened. A week later, Ian raped and beat Julia. Julia told Anika, but Ian found out and beat Julia even more. Kara tried to defend her, but was also beaten, raped, and shot in the stomach. When the funding for the program went up, a set of MJOLNIR armor was reserved for a Spartan that might come later. After Kara was moved out of Torpedo, she was given this set of armor. Her augmentations did not exactly make her tall, and she was a few inches shorter than her teammates. She was often teased for this. In 2546, after Julia and Marcus ran away, Kara met Jack-S153 and agreed with Anika that he was a cute little child, and as Jack grew up, they grew closer, and Kara was practically his aunt. However, in 2552, when Jack was 6 years old, she went to fight in the Battle of Earth, promising him she'd be back soon. Battle of Earth Kara was 19 by the time Earth had been found by the Covenant. She was aboard the Breaking Light when the 15 ships attacked the planet. The frigate went just below the platforms and managed to evade Solemn Penance as it broke through Earth's defenses and started to descend to Earth. She and Matt-A137 were dispatched to put down Covenant forces in Mombasa. Death After they had taken out Covenant resistance and the Elites ordered the troops to fall back, Kara and Matt were picked up by a Pelican. They were in the air when the shockwave from the Solemn Penance hit the Pelican. Thinking fast, Kara locked her armor. Matt, however, locked his armor a good few seconds after Kara did. He ended up getting a concussion and was out for ten minutes. When the Pelican hit the ground, Kara grabbed some weapons and ran out. Several Phantoms were already approaching. She held out for a good ten minutes, fighting off all Covenant that dared to come in range. However, one Phantom dropped off three Brute Chieftains. Kara emptied all of her ammo on one and knifed another when she managed to take its shields down. However, this also took down her own shields. Kara had no weapons with her and Matt was only waking up as the Chieftain smashed her with his hammer. Kara started to die, and Matt, angered, killed the Chieftain. Matt then knelt next to Kara and held her hand. Kara talked to Matt about her last thoughts, wishing him good luck and so on. She asked him to kill all of the Covenant. Her death was quick, but painful. Matt took her body and got to the Olympic Building in Mombasa where Fox 3 and 4 picked him and her body up. Remembrance In 2568, when several of her Spartan allies retired, they gave her a proper funeral and burial. Matt had the option to retire, but he would not out of guilt towards Kara's death. Kara Aldaine was named in honor of her. Relationships Lucas-A228 - Like family. Kara has noted him as the "sometimes stern yet badass uncle". Matthew-A137 - First Spartan she ever met. Matt was her inspiration. Celia-A108 - Saw Celia as the big sister. Damien-A263 - Kara looked up to him as a big brother, though on some occassions they argued over things. Anika-A284 - Kara notices Anika as a motherly figure. Julia-B184 - Closest friend in training. Jack-S153 - Kara was like his aunt. Status KIA (Officially MIA). Andreahelmetless.jpg|Kara with her helmet off. REALKaratags.png|Kara's dog tags, one given to Damien and the other given to Anika.